


A Good Life and A Good Death

by starrypawz



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Asexual Character, Character Study, Friendship, Gen Work, Trans Male Character, talking about life and death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: In a space between spaces Thanatos meets A Visitor
Kudos: 7





	A Good Life and A Good Death

This place is both everywhere and nowhere, it’s both abundant and barren, it’s place between places. 

“Just passing through again?” Thanatos sighs warmly. 

“You know it,” The visitor grins a little, “The one who got away-”

“You only got away  _ once _ ,” 

“I know…” The visitor grins a little more, “I know one day I will have to do my time, No offence but I hope it’s a very long way away-”

“I… I wish it too-”

“Besides, I’m sure my visits keep your life interesting?” A flurry of petals in pink, white and blue dance around the visitor’s hair, ever shifting. 

Thanatos gives an affectionate huff and a headshake, “I admit I do like it when we cross paths… it’s good to see you doing well-”

The visitor rubs their neck a little, “A good life and a good death right?” 

“Indeed, I’d drink to that but-” Thanatos gestures to empty air. 

“Sorry, I’ll remember the Ambrosia next time-” 

“You said that last time-” Thanatos gives a fond smile, “I mean it though, I’m glad you’re well-”

“Just a shame it took a second shot right?” The visitor gives a slightly pensive smile, the flowers floating between the antlers of their headdress drooping a little, “But then I’m forever grateful to My Lady Artemis for allowing me this-”

“Would you have rather… uh things have gone right the first time?” 

“Maybe? I don’t know… there’s some things I could’ve done without, but those likely shaped me into who I am-” 

Thanatos smiles, “I guess this is a chance not to repeat past mistakes?” 

The visitor chuckles, “True… and make new ones instead, I mean that is life right?” 

“You might be onto something-”   
  
There’s a silence that seems to last an instant and an eon. 

“Anyway… how's the big guy treating you?” 

“Same old same old, I do my job, he mostly leaves me alone, not much more I can ask for-” Thanatos shrugs. 

The visitor smiles, impishly, the petals of the flowers around their head quivering. 

“What’s that for?”    
“I’ve heard that apparently you might’ve found someone to occasionally distract you from your duties?” 

“I… where did you hear that?”

“The Lady Aphrodite speaks to anyone with an ear free, willing or not. Occasionally that ear belongs to My Lady Artemis and occasionally-” 

“I get the point…” Thanatos swallows, swallows hard, “It’s…”

“Is there not someone? Is the Lady Aphrodite mistaken?” The visitor leans forwards a little, 

“It’s.. not one... it’s two-”

“ _ Two _ ?” The visitor's eyes widen and the flowers around their hair suddenly seem to bloom brighter, “You sly dog!” 

Thanatos endures the longest second of his existence. 

“Are you blushing?” The visitor chuckles, “You can do that?” 

Thanatos groans. 

“I’m teasing-” The visitor places a hand on his shoulder, “Honestly I’m very happy for you-” 

“Thanks-”

“And there’s nothing wrong with a bit of hedonistic indulgence once in a while, as the Lord Dionysus would say-”   
Thanatos pauses, “And I believe he is also known for saying ‘hold my chalice-” 

The visitor laughs, which makes Thanatos laugh. 

“I mean it, I’m happy for you, you deserve to find your joy where you seek it-”

“And what about you?” 

“I… I’ve never been interested really in finding my joys in life through that means, but I’ve found plenty of other things to bring joy-”

“Glad to hear it-” 

“Good life and a good death right?” 

“Right-” 

There’s another silence that seems to last both seconds and eons 

“My Dear Thanatos, may I ask of you one thing?” 

He lifts an eyebrow, “Yes?” 

“When… when my time comes where I have to depart, properly I will only accept it if you are there to guide me-”

“Deal,” Thanatos smiles softly

“There’s no one else I’d rather have guide me-” 

“Flattered-” Thanatos smirks slightly, “And may I ask a thing of you?”   
“Yes?”   
“When that day comes, however your end comes make it memorable-” 

“Deal-” 

The visitor is quiet for a few moments, “I… I should probably keep going, Chaos doesn’t view loiterers on the edge of their domain in the best of lights-”

The visitor plants a kiss to Thanatos’ forehead, 

“My Dear Thanatos-” They bow, “Until the next time, which I hope is not the final time-” 

“A good life and a good death my friend-” Thanatos smiles warmly. 

The visitor turns, there’s a brief moment and then a slice appears in the void, as perfect as if the fates had cut a string. 

  
After a few moments Thanatos is alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a character study for an OC I'm developing


End file.
